Assassination Works
by Un Loco Mas
Summary: 7 años después del supuesto asesinato de Korosensei, los miembros de la clase 3-E se reúnen de nuevo, y, ahora como adultos, tendrán que luchar contra viejos y nuevos enemigos para cumplir con su misión: formar el mejor equipo de asesinos de la historia y detener los planes de cierta organización criminal. Disclaimer: Ansatsu Kyoshitsu no me pertenece a mi, sino a Yūsei Matsui.
1. Capítulo 1

-Capítulo 1-

Tiempo de Asesinato

Furedorī Miyage era, probablemente, el empresario más rico de todo Japón. Presidente del grupo bancario Sarakin, había reunido una fortuna de unos 50.000 millones de dólares en yenes, convirtiéndose así en el quinto hombre más rico del mundo, y el más rico de su país.

Como era natural en el mundo de la bolsa o, mejor dicho, en el bajo mundo de la bolsa, tenía cientos de competidores que ansiaban su cabeza y su cartera. Sus acciones, las empresas que controlaba, todo. Sin embargo, nada de eso le importaba. Había invertido alrededor de una décima parte de su fortuna (5.000 millones de dólares) en asegurar la integridad física tanto de su cabeza como de su cartera.

Era un hombre grande y grueso, de piel ligeramente bronceada y cabeza completamente pelada. Siempre vestía con las mejores marcas, fumaba los mejores puros, se alimentaba con las mejores _delicatessen_, bebía los mejores vinos y se juntaba con las mejores personas. Las mejores económica y socialmente hablando, por supuesto.

Y era con una de esas personas con la que se iba a reunir aquel día. Una de sus empresas estaba financiando el rodaje de la próxima película de la reconocida actriz Akari Yukimura, y ésta había pedido que se concertara una cita con él, que "amable y desinteresadamente" les estaba ayudando a llevar a cabo el filme.

El milmillonario salió de su limusina _Hummer_, franqueado por dos enormes guardaespaldas trajeados. Se encontraban frente al Hotel Park Hyatt de Shinjuku, el mejor hotel de Tokio. Miyage se acercó con paso calmado a la entrada del gran edificio, y no tardó en divisar a la que sería su acompañante: Akari Yukimura era una joven de veintidós años de larguísimos cabellos verdes y ojos color ámbar. Su esbelto cuerpo estaba cubierto por un vestido negro de noche que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, y llevaba unos zapatos de tacón también negros en sus finos pies. A su lado esperaba erguido un hombre considerablemente más alto que ella. Llevaba un sencillo traje negro y unas gafas de sol simples, los cuales contrastaban con su llamativo cabello rojo, tan revuelto que parecía imposible de peinar. El empresario supuso que era el guardián de la joven estrella. El hombre trajeado se dio cuenta de su presencia y, tras avisar a su jefa, se acercó a Miyage y sus guardaespaldas.

-¿Es usted el señor Furedorī Miyage?-preguntó el joven de traje, quitándose las gafas de sol. Sus ojos eran de un penetrante y casi terrorífico color amarillo.

El banquero se sintió ligeramente amedrentado por la mirada del pelirrojo.

-Correcto, ese soy yo…

-¿En serio?-contestó el joven con voz burlona. Miyage no era capaz de decir si se estaba riendo de él, o ese era su tono natural. Aún así, ambas posibilidades le enfurecían igualmente.-¿Podría dejarme ver, por favor, su carné de identidad?-preguntó sin borrar su sonrisa sarcástica.

Furedorī iba a responderle de una forma para nada elegante, pero fue detenido por una dulce y suave voz.

-Señor Akabane, deje de molestar a mi invitado, por favor.-la dueña de esta voz era la mismísima Akari Yukimura, que, en algún momento, había llegado al lugar donde se encontraban sin que ni Miyage ni los guardaespaldas presentes se dieran cuenta.

-Jo.-se quejó el tal Akabane.-Nunca me deja divertirme, señorita.

-Perdónele, señor Miyage.-dijo la actriz dirigiéndose al empresario.-Mi guardaespaldas es muy sobreprotector. A veces no sabe cuándo detenerse.

Tras decir eso, la joven dedicó al empresario una magnífica sonrisa.

-Bueno, lo dejaré pasar por esta vez…-dijo él, ajustándose la corbata en un patético intento de recobrar la compostura.-Es un placer conocerla, señorita Yukimura.

Ella se rió ligeramente.

-El placer es mío, señor Miyage.-contestó .-¿Le parece si entramos? Me estoy alojando en este hotel, y había pensado que preferiría cenar en mi suite en lugar de en un restaurante. Es más… privado.-dijo poniendo especial suavidad en la pronunciación de la última palabra.

El interpelado estaba totalmente cautivado por la joven artista, que no tardó en rodear su brazo con los suyos.

-Entonces, ¿le parece si entramos?

-¡Jo, jo, jo! Por supuesto, entremos.-respondió el multimillonario sin poder reprimir su desagradable risa.

Los guardaespaldas de Miyage se dispusieron a seguirles en cuanto atravesaron la puerta, pero fueron detenidos por Akabane.

-Me temo que por aquí no puede pasar nadie más.-dijo el pelirrojo en tono burlesco.

* * *

La suite de Akari Yukimura era realmente grande. Tanto que parecía un apartamento de lujo. En el centro había una mesa redonda con dos sillas. Había también dos cuencos d llenos de caldo con fideos largos.

-¿_Ramen_?-se extrañó el empresario, que no estaba acostumbrado a comer comida de tan baja categoría.

-Perdone por eso, pero el _ramen_ es una de mis escondidas pasiones culinarias. Le pedí a un conocido mío, Takuya Muramatsu, que lo preparara. Es un gran chef, y el _ramen_ es su especialidad.

-Si te soy sincero, no conozco el nombre de ese chef, querida.-dijo sentándose a la mesa.-Pero confiaré en tu criterio.-Miyage probó un poco de la sopa.-¡Delicioso!-exclamó.-Has de presentarme a ese amigo tuyo algún día.

-Me alegro de que le guste.-dijo la chica, sentándose también frente a su cuenco.-Espero que el postre le guste tanto como el plato principal. Yo misma lo preparé.

-Oh, ¿le gusta la repostería? Sí que tiene usted muchos secretos, señorita Yukimura. A decir verdad, estoy deseoso de conocerla mejor.-dijo el empresario.

-Es para conocernos mejor para lo que nos hemos, reunido, señor…-contestó la chica.

Charlaron sobre los gustos y aficiones de cada uno durante todo el tiempo que duró el cuenco de _ramen_. Sorpresivamente, la delgada actriz lo vació antes que el horondo banquero. En cuanto Miyage acabó de comer, la joven cogió el cuenco y lo llevó a la pequeña cocina de la habitación.

-Ahora le traigo su postre, señor.-dijo guiñándole un ojo.

La joven tardó más de lo que se esperaría en traer los postres: un _parfait_ de fresa para cada uno.

-Espero que le guste, señor.

-Seguro que está delicioso.-respondió el empresario educadamente.

Probó el postre, no tenía ningún sabor especial, pero tampoco estaba malo. Sabía como cualquier _parfait_ normal. Al parecer, la actriz era aún una novata en lo que a cocinar se refería. Miyage dirigió su vista hacia ella: lucía claramente nerviosa.

-¿Sucede algo, querida?-preguntó.

-Sí, bueno… Es que me gustaría preguntarle una cosa, señor.

-Pregunta lo que desees.

La joven se revolvió un poco en su asiento. Se levantó y se acercó a Miyage, sentándose en una de sus piernas. El banquero estaba realmente sorprendido por las acciones de la joven. Ella acercó delicadamente sus labios al oído de su acompañante, y formuló su pregunta:

-¿Son ciertos los rumores de que está usted involucrado con el bajo mundo?

La sorpresa hizo que el empresario se levantara y derramara todo el _parfait_ por la mesa. La actriz cayó al suelo de bruces. El empresario le agarró por los hombros y la levantó de suelo con furia.

-¿¡Quién te ha dicho eso, niña!?

La chica se veía realmente asustada.

-Tengo varios amigos que tienen relación con los bajos fondos… Algunos de ellos me dijeron que tuvieron relación con usted...-dijo, temblorosa.-¡Por favor, no me haga daño!

Miyage dejó a la chica en el suelo, y se dirigió a la ventana a tomar el aire, dándole la espalda a la joven actriz.

-Tengo que encontrar a esos que se fueron de la lengua, no puedo ignorarles…-dijo más para sí que para su acompañante. Señorita Yukimura, ¿me haría el gran favor de no revelar nada sobre mi relación con los bajos fondos?

-No se preocupe, su secreto no saldrá de aquí…-la voz de la joven sonó mucho más fría y calmada que antes, pero sus palabras tranquilizaron al banquero.-…al igual que usted.

Furedorī Miyage si giró bruscamente al escuchar el final de la frase, para encontrarse con que Akari Yukimura no estaba sola en la habitación. A su lado se encontraba de pie un hombre ligeramente más alto que ella, de ojos celestes y largo cabello del mismo color que caía hasta sus hombros. Vestía con una larga gabardina marrón, unos pantalones vaqueros y unos zapatos marrones. Su rostro andrógino reflejaba la más absoluta calma, y no denotaba ni el más mínimo atisbo de nerviosismo a pesar de estar en la misma habitación que el quinto hombre más rico del mundo, y tener a la actriz más famosa de Japón fuertemente agarrada del brazo. Le dedicó a Miyage una sonrisa fina, serena e imperturbable.

-¿Cuándo…?-se apresuró a preguntar, pero fue interrumpido por las palabras del inesperado intruso.

-Cuánto tiempo sin verle, señor Miyage.-dijo el hombre con voz suave, casi femenina.

-Tú eres…-tartamudeó el empresario.-El asesino profesional… ¡Kurohebi*!

-Me alegro de que me recuerde, señor. Aunque, en mi defensa, he de decir que no soy el único asesino profesional aquí.-esto último lo dijo mirando de reojo hacia la joven colgada de su brazo.

-No te rías de mí, Nagisa-kun.-dijo Akari Yukimura, mientras inflaba sus mejillas para demostrar su descontento.-Mira que hacerme seducir a un cerdo como ese… Este tipo de trabajos son más adecuados para Tōka-chan, o para Bitch-sensei.-esto último lo dijo soltándose del brazo de Nagisa y llevándose ambas manos a su pecho sin desarrollar.

-Hay cosas que no se superan nunca…-comentó Nagisa con cara de resignación.

Miyage vio la oportunidad de escapar mientras sus asesinos hablaban tranquilamente, ignorándolo. Sin embargo, cuando trató de moverse, cayó de bruces contra el suelo.

-Parece que el veneno paralizante que Okuda-san y Muramatsu pusieron en la comida ya está haciendo efecto.-dijo Nagisa.

Miyage trató de gritar para alertar a sus guardaespaldas, pero fue cortado por la que hasta hacía cinco minutos había sido su agradable compañía.

-No se moleste, lo más probable es que Karma-kun se haya encargado ya de sus guardaespaldas.

-No tiene escapatoria, señor Miyage.-dijo Kurohebi.-Se confió demasiado viniendo a cenar a la casa de una asesina.

-Señorita Yukimura, ¿es verdad lo que este hombre está diciendo? ¿Es usted una asesina?

-La fama es la mejor de las tapaderas, ¿no cree, señor?-dijo la artista a forma de respuesta.-Por cierto, mi nombre ahora es Kaede Kayano, no Akari Yukimura.

-¿Qué?-fue la única palabra que el empresario pudo articular.

-Tranquilo, no le dolerá.-dijo Nagisa, acercándose a su objetivo con paso calmado.

-No…-se lamentó Miyage.-Tomé medidas, la seguridad era perfecta. ¡Matarme era imposible!

El asesino conocido como Kurohebi sacó de debajo de su gabardina un objeto similar a un cuchillo balístico. Se puso de cuclillas frente a su objetivo, y colocó el filo de su cuchillo en el cuello del empresario: justo por donde pasaba la carótida.

-Nada es imposible para la clase 3-E.-susurró Nagisa Shiota, para después culminar su asesinato con un limpio tajo de cuchillo.

* * *

**Y aquí termina el primer capítulo de mi nueva FanFiction basado en Assassination Classroom. No soy precisamente la persona más constante a la hora de escribir, así que no puedo prometer algo como "subiré el siguiente la semana que viene". Simplemente lo haré según me digan las musas.**

**Por cierto, para el que no lo sepa, Kurohebi significa, literalmente, "serpiente negra". Me pareció un seudónimo más que apropiado para Nagisa, a decir verdad.**

**Hasta lo próxima. **


	2. Capítulo 2

-Capítulo 2-

Tiempo de Reencuentro

El hombre conocido bajo el nombre de Kurohebi en el bajo subía a paso calmado una poco empinada montaña. A medida que avanzaba por el camino, se percató de que numerosos animales que en su infancia habría considerado peligrosos le acechaban desde la sombra. Sin embargo, ninguno le atacaba: quizá porque no lo reconocían como un intruso, quizá por miedo a su abrumadora sed de sangre.

Fuera como fuere, no tardó en llegar a la cima de la montaña, donde el destartalado edificio de la Clase E de la Escuela Secundaria Kunugigaoka le esperaba, como hacía cada día años atrás.

-Qué nostalgia…-murmuró para sus adentros.

-Perdone, señorita, ¿se le ha perdido algo en lugar apartado del mundo?-preguntó una voz en tono coqueto a sus espaldas. Voz que Nagisa reconoció sin esfuerzo.

-De entre todas las personas, ¿el experto en mujeres me está confundiendo con una chica? Has perdido facultades, Maehara-kun.-dijo el peliazul sin darse la vuelta.

-Oh, vamos, Nagisa. ¿Ya no eres capaz de pillar las bromas?-respondió el aludido colocando amistosamente su brazo sobre los hombros de su antiguo compañero de clase. Hiroto Maehara, el playboy de la clase 3-E, había cambiado bastante con el paso de los años. Ahora llevaba su cabello anaranjado peinado hacia atrás, y una ligera barba de pocos días decoraba su rostro. A Nagisa le recordó a esas estrellas de cine que se dejan algo de barba a propósito para parecer más atractivos. Considerando la personalidad de Maehara, posiblemente no fuera del todo mal encaminado.

El joven andrógino sonrió ligeramente.

-Pero, enserio, Nagisa.-comenzó a hablar su amigo.-¿Cómo puedes tener veintidós años y parecer más una dulce jovencita que un hombre hecho y derecho?

-Si supieras lo útil que me ha sido mi apariencia en el trabajo…-comentó el más bajo.

-Me sorprende que consiguieras engañar a alguien.-dijo otra voz que se les acercaba por detrás.

-¡Oh, Okajima!-saludó el de pelo naranja alegremente.-¡Tío, estás igual que la última vez que te vi!-rió.

En efecto, Taiga Okajima, el ex pervertido número uno de la Clase 3-E no había cambiado apenas en los últimos siete años. Sequía teniendo los mismos rasgos duros, el mismo pelo castaño cortado al rape y las mismas cejas onduladas que cuando cursaba tercero de Secundaria en el edificio al que se dirigían.

-Ey, no te rías de mí.-se quejó el aludido en tono de broma.-He crecido, ¿sabes? Ahora mido más de uno ochenta.

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas…-le ignoró Maehara.-Y bien, Okajima, ¿ya tienes novia?

-Para tu información, playboy de playa, he tenido más de veinte novias a lo largo de estos siete años.-alardeó Taiga.

El denominado "playboy de playa" silbó en señal de supuesta admiración.

-¿Y cuánto has durado con cada una?-preguntó.

-Je, je.-Okajima se rió mientras se pasaba el dedo por debajo de la nariz en señal de fingida vergüenza.-¡Con una he llegado a estar durante un mes y medio!-exclamó con orgullo.

-¿Sólo un mes y medio?-dijo Maehara arqueando una ceja.-¿Te dejan por pervertido, o qué?

Esa última oración, claramente pronunciada como una broma, pareció hundir de golpe todo el orgullo que Okajima mostraba dos segundos atrás.

-Puede…-murmuró.

-Ah…-fue lo único que el ex playboy pudo articular como respuesta, antes de cambiar rápidamente de tema.-¿Y tú, Nagisa?-dijo dirigiéndose de nuevo al peliazul.-Con tu aspecto, seguro que te ha acosado más de un viejo pervertido.

Okajima recobró de repente el ánimo: si se debía a una intención genuina de participar en la conversación, o al simple hecho de haber escuchado la palabra "pervertido", es algo jamás se descubriría.

-Ejem.-tosió para llamar la atención de sus dos compañeros.-Como ya dije antes, Nagisa no engaña a nadie. Resulta más que obvio que no es una chica.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Okajima-kun?-se extrañó Maehara.

-¿Podríais dejar de hablar de mi apariencia, por favor?-pidió Nagisa. Su suplica fue olímpicamente ignorada.

-Me refiero a que le falta un factor clave que toda fémina tiene para identificarse como tal.

-¿Cuál?-le interrogó el de pelo naranja.

-¡Sus pechos!-exclamó el castaño emocionado.-¡Nagisa está plano como una tabla de planchar, así que es imposible que alguien crea que es mujer!

De repente, Maehara y Okajima sintieron un fuerte escalofrío en sus espaldas: una terrorífica sed de sangre. Miraron hacia Nagisa, pensando que se había molestado porque hablaran de él, pero el joven andrógino les señaló con el dedo hacia la espalda de su pervertido amigo.

Okajima se giró bruscamente, para encontrarse con el peor y más terrible monstruo que podía imaginar: una joven de baja estatura y largos cabellos verdes, ataviada con un vestido corto de marca, le sonreía dulcemente. Tenía sus brazos cruzados en su espalda, lo cual, combinado con su escasa altura, le habría dado a nuestro pervertido favorito una vista privilegiada de su escote… si hubiera tenido uno.

-Ajajaja…-titubeó el castaño.-¿Cómo lo llevas, Kayano-chan?

-O-ka-ji-ma-kun…-le sonrió la joven actriz.

El chico se crispó.

-¿Sí?-dijo él forzando una sonrisa.

-¿Podrías repetir lo que acabas de decir, por favor?

-Jajaja… ¿A qué te refieres exactamente, Kayano-chan?-trató inútilmente de evadirse.

-Ya sabes… Eso sobre las chicas y los pechos…-dijo ella con exagerada ternura.

Okajima dudó varios segundos, que transcurrieron como si fueran siglos.

-¡Socorroooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!-gritó.-¡Una _yandere_ me persigue para matarme!

Dicho esto, salió corriendo hacia la cima de la colina. Kayano hinchó los mofletes, como un niño cuando tiene un berrinche.

-Jo. Se escapó.-se quejó levemente.

-Hey, ¿qué tal la vida de la superestrella, Kayano-chan?-preguntó Maehara con intención de iniciar una conversación.

-Aburrida.-se quejó la interpelada.-Los rodajes son pasables, pero las entrevistas y las ruedas de prensa son horribles. Además, los _paparazzi_ me persiguen donde quiera que vaya. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es llevar una doble vida cuando las cámaras te persiguen un día sí y otro también?

La simple mención del término "doble vida" hizo que las sonrisas de ambos chicos se borraran al instante, cosa que extrañó enormemente a la chica.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó ella.-¿No me digáis que os arrepentís de haber decidido llevar la vida que llevamos?

-Es que, verás…-comenzó a decir Nagisa.-No estoy seguro de que Koro-sensei quisiera que nos convirtiéramos en asesinos profesionales después de graduarnos.

-Tampoco es que ese sea nuestro trabajo principal, pero también teníamos otras opciones…-se lamentó Maehara.

-El cuchillo de contingencia, ¿eh?-comentó Nagisa al aire, recordando aquella lección que les dio su antiguo profesor.-Después de todo el entrenamiento que recibimos, resultó totalmente imposible olvidarnos del todo de este mundo. A decir verdad, gano más dinero con los asesinatos que con mi supuesto trabajo real.-dijo riendo amargamente.

-Lo único que hacemos es limpiar la basura del mundo…-defendió la peliverde, aunque no muy convencida.-Como ese Miyage, haciendo dinero con el trabajo de esclavos… Y además era un viejo pervertido, ¿viste cómo me miraba, Nagisa-kun?-dijo rodeando el brazo del chico con los suyos y zarandeándole violentamente.

-Parecéis una pareja de recién casadas…-comentó Maehara.

-No bromees.-se quejó Kayano separándose de su mejor amigo.

-¿Por qué lo dices sólo en femenino?-se lamentó Nagisa.

-Llegamos.-dijo el más alto de los tres.

Ante ellos se alzaba, antiguo y deteriorado, el antiguo edificio donde ellos habían estudiado su último año de secundario, bajo la tutela de un pulo antropomórfico capaz de viajar a velocidad Mach 20.

Nagisa contempló la edificación con nostalgia durante varios minutos. De pronto, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Eso tan sólo podía significar una cosa: peligro. Se dio rápidamente la vuelta justo a tiempo para atrapar con su mano un objeto esférico que se dirigía hacia su cabeza a una velocidad endemoniada.

Maehara silbó.

-Impresionante.-dijo.-Tus reflejos han mejorado mucho, Nagisa.

Nagisa dirigió su vista hacia el objeto que acababa de atrapar: una pelota de béisbol.

-¡Chicos!-oyeron como una voz proveniente de más abajo en la colina les llamaba.-¿Estáis bien? ¿Alguno se hizo daño?

El propietario de la voz no tardó en llegar a donde se encontraban los otros tres. Se trataba de un hombre que debía tener aproximadamente su edad, de pelo negro corto y ojos azules brillantes. Su antebrazo derecho estaba cubierto por vendas, y en su mano llevaba un desgastado guante de béisbol.

-¡Sugino-kun!-exclamó el peliazul a modo de saludo a su mejor amigo.-¿Cómo has estado? No te he visto desde que te fuiste a los Estados Unidos a jugar en las ligas profesionales.

-¡Jajaja!-se rió el joven beisbolista.-Pues bastante bien, la verdad. Me sorprendió bastante cuando Karasuma-san me llamó para que volviera a Japón. ¿Pasó algo?

-Nadie lo sabe.-contestó Maehara con cierta frustración.-Les pregunté a Isogai y a Okano, pero ninguno de los dos tenía ni idea. Ni siquiera Megu lo sabía.

Kayano no pudo contener una leve risita.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué te ríes, Kayano-chan? ¿Acaso tú sí sabes algo?

-Quién sabe…-comentó ella.-¿Qué opinas, Nagisa-kun? ¿Deberíamos contárselo?

Nagisa dudó por un segundo, pero entonces sintió como una mano se apoyaba en su cabeza. Miró en dirección a su amiga, sólo para comprobar que había otra mano sobre su cabeza.

-No, no, no…-canturreó una voz a sus espaldas.-Karasuma-san dijo que lo mantuviéramos en secreto hasta que él lo explicara todo. No podemos decir nada.

-Jo. Eres un aguafiestas, Karma-kun.-se quejó la actriz.

Nagisa miró por encima de su cabeza, sólo para toparse con la penetrante mirada amarilla de su amigo y vecino Karma Akabane, quien aún no había separado su mano de las cabezas de sus ex compañeros de clase.

-¿Os parece si entramos? Karasuma-san se va a impacientar.

Los cinco amigos entraron dentro del edificio educativo. Una vez dentro del aula 3-E, se dieron cuenta de que eran los últimos en llegar: cada uno de sus antiguos compañeros de clase estaba ya sentado en el que en el pasado había sido su pupitre. Nagisa se dirigió junto Kayano, Sugino y Maehara a sus respectivos asientos, mientras Karma se iba al suyo, en la fila más al fondo.

En cuanto se sentaron, sintieron como la puerta se habría. Sin embargo, el que entró en el aula no fue su antiguo profesor de Educación Física, sino un hombre caucásico de avanzada edad revestido con una gabardina.

-Lovro-san…-musitó Mimura desde su asiento en la segunda fila.

-¿¡Dónde está Karasuma-sensei!?-exclamó Kurahashi con algo de molestia.

-Por razones de trabajo con el ministerio de defensa, Karasuma no podrá acompañarnos hoy. Por tanto, el Gobierno me ha enviado en su lugar para que os cuente las razones por las que os habéis reunido aquí.

-¿De qué se trata, Lovro-san?-preguntó karma desde su asiento.

-Nada de Lovro-san. A partir de ahora es Comandante Lovro, Equipo 3-E.

-¿Cómo que "Equipo 3-E"?-preguntó Terasaka. Parecía molesto.-¿Es que nos vais a hacer participar en unos juegos deportivos, o qué?

El ex asesino ruso les dedicó a todos una sonrisa siniestra.

-Creo que todos sois más que conscientes de la razón por la que estáis aquí. Pero antes de nada, dejadme corroborar una cosa… Nagisa, ¿está Furedorī Miyage oficialmente muerto?

Más de la mitad de las personas presentas en el aula se sorprendieron al escuchar el nombre del quinto hombre más rico del mundo.

-Depende del sentido que le dé…-contestó el peliazul con tranquilidad.-Si se refiere a que si corroboré su muerte, entonces, sí, está oficialmente muerto. Si se refiere a si lo han descubierto ya los medios… que le responda Karma-kun.

-No.-intervino el pelirrojo con una sonrisa pícara.-Recientemente, la cantidad de papeles a firmar y el tiempo de espera para concertar una entrevista con Miyage o con cualquiera de sus cercanos ha aumentado enormemente, y nadie, ni siquiera los propios funcionarios del Gobierno, saben por qué.

-Bien, entonces. Cuando más tarde lo descubran, mejor.-dijo el recién autoproclamado Comandante.-Supongo que ya es el momento de explicaros la razón de que estéis aquí… Recientemente, varios altos cargos del Gobierno y personas importantes en el bajo mundo han sido atacados y asesinados misteriosamente. Dado que esto no está ocurriendo sólo en Japón, sino en todo el mundo, sostenemos la teoría de que los que están haciendo esto son un grupo organizado que actúa a gran escala. Sus motivos son desconocidos, y sus _modus operandi_ son tan variados que pensamos que cuentan con un gran número de integrantes

-¿Y qué quieren que hagamos nosotros?-preguntó Isogai con seriedad.

-El Gobierno japonés se puso en contacto conmigo para que reuniera a un equipo de sicarios que se enfrentaran a esta amenaza. Empecé preguntando a asesinos hábiles y muy experimentados, como a vuestra antigua profesora de Inglés, Red Eye, e incluso a Gastro, Grim y Smog. Incluso pensé en sacar a Takaoka de prisión, si se mostraba dispuesto a colaborar.

Todos los presentes se estremecieron al escuchar el último nombre mencionado por el caucásico.

-Sin embargo, todas las personas a las que pregunté, me dieron la misma respuesta…

-¿Cuál?-preguntó Nakamura con curiosidad.

-"Si hay que trabajar en equipo, pídele ayuda a los mocosos del pulpo".-citó Lovro.

-Espera… ¿¡Quieres que nos enfrentemos a una organización criminal de la que no sabemos nada!?-se exaltó Fuwa.

-No creo que seamos capaces ni de hacerles frente…-negoció Sugaya.-No hemos entrenado nada desde que dejamos Kunugigaoka.

Como respuesta, tan sólo se escuchó una fuerte risa proveniente de uno de los asientos del fondo.

-¡Ja, ja, ja , ja, ja!-se carcajeó el pelirrojo.-¡Por favor, Lovro san es un informante, conoce las identidades y los métodos para contactar con cada sicario del mundo! ¿De verdad pensasteis que él no lo sabía todo sobre nosotros?

Algunos pusieron gestos de consternación, otros de vergüenza, pero la mayoría permanecieron impasibles ante las palabras de Karma.

-En efecto, como bien dice Akabane, soy consciente de vuestras correrías por el bajo mundo, así como de los logros que habéis obtenido.-dijo sacando un folio del maletín que llevaba con él. Toda la clase se resignó a escuchar lo que el ex sicario tuviera que decir.-Yo creo que aún sois algo inexpertos, pero ya que todo el mundo os ha recomendado…-suspiró.-Voy a pasar lista.

-¿No somos ya mayorcitos para que nos pasen lista? Ni que siguiéramos en la escuela.

Lovro tan sólo sonrió levemente, como con sorna, y procedió a pasar lista.

-Primero, el hombre del que se dice ha matado a más de veinte objetivos usando sólo sus manos, y del que cuyos asesinatos nunca se descubre la más mínima pista. "La Sombra Roja", Karma Akabane.

-Presente-rió el chico desde su asiento.

-El líder nato que, con su carisma, conocimiento del terreno y dotes de mando, ha dirigido a más de diez sicarios con muchos más años de experiencia que él, logrando completar con perfecto éxito intrincadas operaciones colectivas de infiltración y asesinato. "El Maestro", Yūma Isogai.

-Presente.-contestó el _ikemen_.

-El reconocido fotógrafo a nivel internacional que ha obtenido instantáneas de las más hermosas modelos… y de las personas más influyentes del bajo mundo. Usando la información y el chantaje como arma, ha conseguido descubrir y atesorar los secretos más oscuros de algunos de los más importantes magnates y mafiosos del planeta. Conocido como "El Contacto", Taiga Okajima.

-¡Presente!-exclamó el joven con vergüenza y orgullo.

-La capitana del equipo nacional japonés de gimnasia rítmica, equipo que en el bajo mundo es conocido por los muchos complicados asesinatos que han logrado sin ayuda externa. Se dice que la líder de ese equipo, tan sólo necesita un cuchillo y diez minutos para colarse en una prisión de alta seguridad, encargarse de su alcaide y salir sin ser descubierta. "La Trapecista", Hinata Okano.

-¡Sí!-contestó la chica.

-La genio de la química que ha desarrollado cincuenta y dos nuevos tipos de venenos, que tan sólo ella sabe cómo preparar. "La Princesa Escorpión", Manami Okuda.

-Pre… presente.-contestó la chica con timidez.

-La mujer que mantiene el mayor récord de trabajos realizado en el menor tiempo de toda la historia del bajo mundo en Japón. Se dice que puede hacer cualquier cosa, adaptarse a cualquier situación y desarrollar un plan para cualquier situación. "La Mariposa Mimética", Megu Kataoka.

-Presente.-respondió la ex presidenta de la clase con seriedad.

-La _idol_ del momento, tonto en el mundo ordinario como en el bajo mundo. Los rumores dicen que su sed de sangre es tal que cuando se enfurece la gente puede sentir el miedo a la distancia. Ha tomado el mismo seudónimo que utilizó en su día para infiltrarse en cierta clase de secundaria y asesinar a cierto profesor. "Kaede Kayano", cuyo nombre real es Akari Yukimura.

-Con Kayano está bien…-respondió la chica a modo de respuesta.

-La belleza que ha hechizado a docenas de objetivos, los cuáles nunca han durado mucho después de conocerla. Con un don especial para cambiar su apariencia y esconderse entre las masas, se dice que toma cada trabajo con un aspecto diferente. "La Madonna sin Rostro", Yukiko Kanzaki.

-Ese sobrenombre es vergonzoso.-se sonrojó ella, escondiéndose ligeramente en su pupitre.

-El jefe de la policía nacional, del que rumorean que llega a las escenas del crimen a pie antes que sus subordinados en coche. Lo que pocos saben, es que también se ha encargado de limpiar la basura del país, eliminando a múltiples políticos corruptos y brókeres que han protagonizado numerosos casos de estafa y blanqueo de dinero. En el bajo mundo lo llaman "la Cara Oculta de la Justicia", el comisario Masayoshi Kimura.

-Presente.-respondió el joven peliverde.

-Tras obtener el doctorado en biología, se mudó a Europa, donde aprendió de un popular sicario Italiano los secretos del asesinato utilizando insectos portadores de numerosas enfermedades mortales. "La Reina Avispa", Hinano Kurahashi.

-Yo sólo quería ver a Karasuma-sensei…-sollozó la chica en brazos de Kimura, el cuál parecía estar feliz y decepcionado a la vez.

Lovro tosió levemente, para llamar su atención, y después prosiguió. Una ligera sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro al ver el siguiente nombre.

-El asesino más joven en entrar entre los diez mejores de la historia, situándose sorpresivamente en el top tres, superado tan sólo por los dos que portaron el título de "Dios de la Muerte". El principal candidato a ser el siguiente en llevar dicho sobrenombre, "La Serpiente Negra", Nagisa Shiota.

* * *

**Ufff… Capítulo largo, ¿eh? Y ni siquiera hice presentación ni para la mitad de la clase….**

**Os propongo un juego! A ver quién es capaz de adivinar quién es el asesino europeo mencionado casi al final del capítulo. Os daré una pista: aparece en otro anime/manga, no digo más ^^**

**Desquiciados saludos de un humilde loco más.**


	3. Capítulo 3

-Capítulo 3-

Tiempo de análisis

Para Ryūnosuke Chiba, apuntar a una persona con un fusil era una acción tan natural como desayunar por las mañanas. A lo largo de su vida profesional, no había fallado ni un solo tiro. Jamás.

Era por eso que no entendía acciones como sentirse orgulloso de hacer un _headshot_ en un videojuego o acribillar a bolazos a un amigo en una partida de _paintball_. Disparar correctamente un arma era un despiadado arte para el que se requería una mente en calma y sangre fría. Además de talento. Toneladas de talento.

También cuando estudiaba en el aula de Korosensei, sus compañeros le habían hecho preguntas tales como "¿Cómo consigues darle al centro de la diana?" o "¿No te impide ver ese flequillo?". Para él eran cuestiones estúpidas y sin sentido. Acertaba en la diana porque ésta no se movía a Mach 20 como su profesor. Y, como era obvio, el flequillo sí obstruía su capacidad de visión. Pero él no necesitaba ver.

Desde que era muy pequeño, se había visto forzado a esconder sus ojos bajo su pelo. Sus compañeros del parvulario, sus tíos y primos, e incluso sus padres, siempre habían sentido temor en sus ojos. Cuando creían que él no les escuchaba, sus progenitores habían hablado entre ellos, quejándose de su fría e inexpresiva mirada.

Decían que tenía los ojos de un asesino y, aunque entonces era demasiado pequeño como para entenderlo, ahora lo comprendía perfectamente.

¿Por qué?

Porque, en lo más profundo de los ojos de sus ex compañeros de clase, podía sentir la misma aura terrorífica de la que le acusaban a él en su infancia. Debajo de sus escudos morales y máscaras de felicidad, hervía en su interior una sed de sangre que sólo asesinos expertos entrenados por auténticos monstruos, como ellos eran, podían tener.

Con todo, la de esos veintiocho chicos y chicas no era una burda y simple sed de sangre, como la de los psicópatas o la de los asesinos seriales. La suya estaba controlada: podían utilizarla para atemorizar a los que se interpusieran en su camino, y ocultarla para evitar ser descubiertos durante un asesinato. Era esa capacidad la que les marcaba como los profesionales de la matanza que eran.

Y jamás podrían librarse de esa marca.

—Te noto pensativo, ¿sucede algo, Chiba-kun? —le preguntó su eterna compañera, Rinka Hayami, de la que no se había separado incluso después de abandonar Kunugigaoka—. Deberías estar más concentrado: el objetivo está a punto de pasar.

Tal y como la pelirroja había dicho, su blanco de entrenamiento no tardó en aparecer. Ryōma Terasaka ya era enorme con quince años, pero ahora que tenía veintidós se había convertido en una auténtica mole. La desproporcionada aglomeración de músculos que constituía su cuerpo, en sincronía con su cabello bicolor y su piel bronceada le hacían parecer el líder de una pandilla neoyorquina. Sus pequeños ojos olivas escudriñaban cada rincón del bosque en busca de algo o alguien que pudiera suponerle una amenaza. Por suerte, no parecía haber localizado a ellos dos aún. Al sentirse fuera de peligro, joven de ojos verdes relajó su cuerpo y se sentó a descansar con la espalda apoyada en una roca.

—Desde luego… —murmuró él para sí mismo—. ¿Qué gana ese tipo haciéndonos luchar entre nosotros ahora? Ni que necesitásemos un entrenamiento.

—Ahora es nuestra oportunidad —le susurró Rinka al pelinegro.

—Negativo —le cortó una voz susurrante que surgía desde su teléfono móvil. Ryūnosuke extrajo el celular de su bolsillo para escuchar directamente a la dueña de dichos susurros. La Artillería Fija de Pensamiento Autónomo (más conocida como Ritsu) apenas había variado su apariencia a lo largo de los años, posiblemente debido a que dicho aspecto era una imagen digital en una pantalla. Aún así, la pelirrosa se había empeñado en ajustar su figura para que no resultara discordante con la de sus compañeros, y ahora tenía a una joven de unos veinte años de cabello rosa chicle y ojos celestes ocupando su teléfono móvil. Si fuera Takebayashi, estaría más que emocionado de tener a "Ritsu 2.0" en su _smartphone_. Lástima que el _otaku_ estuviera en el equipo contrario durante los entrenamientos.

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer, Ritsu? —preguntó Hayami también a susurros.

—Si os desplazáis treinta grados en direcciones opuestas sin hacer ruido, las posibilidades de que Terasaka se percate de vuestra presencia se reducen en un 87%. Actualmente, es la mejor opción que tenéis si queréis acertar en el blanco —explicó la IA—. ¡Buena suerte, chicos!

Tras decir eso, el ser digital desapareció del celular del francotirador, y éste lo guardó de nuevo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Ambos jóvenes se miraron y, en un acuerdo silencioso, se movieron cuales sombras hasta situarse en sus lugares destinados. Rinka, especialmente, se había vuelto una auténtica máquina del sigilo. La chica con la mejor puntería de la Clase 3-E se había convertido en alguien capaz de ocultarse en cualquier parte y disparar desde cualquier posición. No por nada llevaba el sobrenombre de "El Murciélago".

Y no sólo eran sus habilidades las que habían progresado. Ella también había crecido mucho, tanto física como psicológicamente. La antes seria y reservada _tsundere_ se había convertido en una hermosa asesina de gran profesionalidad. Siempre práctica, solía vestir con ropas oscuras o de camuflaje que, de un modo u otro, resaltaban su figura esbelta. O quizás eso sólo se lo pareciera a Chiba por estar acostumbrado a verla así.

También él había cambiado. Ya no le avergonzaba mostrar sus ojos como cuando era más joven, así que se había cambiado el flequillo de forma que uno de ellos resultara visible: un ojo castaño tan afilado que se había ganado el respeto de cada hombre y mujer con el que se había cruzado a lo largo de su carrera como sicario. "Donde pone el ojo, pone la bala", solían decir de él. Por eso y por muchas cosas más le habían acabado dando el apodo de "El Ojo del Dios de la Muerte".

El Murciélago y el Ojo del Dios de la Muerte, tomando trabajos siempre en pareja, hasta el punto de labrarse un renombre como "El Dúo de Halcones". Desde su estancia en la Clase E, siempre habían estado juntos: en los estudios, en el trabajo, en el amor… Siempre ellos dos. Por eso eran un equipo perfecto. Por eso eran invencibles.

Y era hora de mostrárselo al resto de la clase.

Tomando su fiel arma, un fusil de francotirador Dragunov, se tumbó sobre el pasto con su ex compañero de clase en su mira telescópica. Terasaka parecía relajado: no se había percatado de que ellos se habían movido. De reojo, le echó una mirada a Rinka. Ella también había tomado posición, y le observaba discretamente en espera de su señal.

Un simple asentimiento de cabeza: ese fue el gesto que aseguró que ambos tiradores podían apretar los gatillos.

Y así lo hicieron.

Las balas anti Korosensei (las cuales estaban usando por ser totalmente inofensivas para los humanos) salieron disparadas en perfecta sincronía. Iban a impactar, no había duda de ello.

O eso había pensado él.

—Je –se mofó levemente Terasaka, que se había protegido de ambos disparos al mismo tiempo utilizando dos piedras que tenía en sus manos—. ¿De verdad creíais que sois los únicos que mejorasteis? No me hagáis reír.

Dicho eso, el moreno se puso de pie.

—Las balas que usábamos contra el pulpo hacen mucho más ruido que las normales. Tan sólo tenía que sentarme y escuchar —explicó—. Pensasteis que soy el mismo idiota de hace siete años, ¿verdad? Pues no podríais estar más equivocados. Hasta luego, pringados.

Tras decir eso, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente colina arriba. Acción que sorprendió de sobremanera a ambos artilleros.

—¿Por qué se ha…? —se preguntó Chiba, pero recibió su respuesta antes de lo deseado. Un ruido, similar al que hace un vehículo al desplazarse sobre hojas, le alertó de que tenía algo detrás de él.

Se giró de forma abrupta, sólo para darse de bruces con un pequeño tanque que le apuntaba con su cañón. Miró a su pareja por el rabillo del ojo, en busca de ayuda.

Ella estaba en la misma situación.

* * *

—Gracias por distraerles mientras enviaba mis drones, Terasaka —le dijo Itona a través del comunicador—. Karma ya se ha encargado de Sugaya y Mimura, y Megu ha logrado, de alguna manera, derrotar a Isogai. La trampa de explosivos de Takebayashi ha pillado por sorpresa a Kayano, y ella está también fuera de combate. Además, mientras te encargabas de Chiba y Hayami, he conseguido desactivar temporalmente a Ritsu. He enviado a Muramatsu para que rompa su pulsera. Si no le ocurre nada por el camino, podemos decir que el rival ha perdido ya a siete de los suyos: la mitad de sus fuerzas.

—¿Y en nuestro bando? —preguntó Terasaka—. ¿Cuántas bajas?

—Déjame ver… Megu fue sorprendida por Nakamura tras derrotar a Isogai, y cuando Yada fue a ayudarla, Kanzaki le tendió una emboscada y la venció sin problemas. También hemos perdido a Hazama, y la especialidad de Yoshida es la persecución y el seguimiento a alta velocidad, por lo que es lógico que fuera derrotado fácilmente en un bosque. Por otro lado, Okano atrapó a Kimura mientras perseguía a Fuwa, así que actualmente tenemos una ventaja numérica de nueve contra sie… —interrumpió su explicación por un momento. Al parecer, acababa de recibir otra llamada—. Olvida lo que dije, alguien ha tomado la pulsera de Muramatsu antes de que él rompiera la de Ritsu. Estamos en un empate de ocho contra ocho.

—¿Cuáles son nuestros efectivos disponibles?

—Aparte de tú y yo, están Karma, Okajima, Okuda, Sugino, Takebayashi y Kurahashi. Ellos cuentan con Okano, Kanzaki, Nagisa, Nakamura, Hara, Fuwa, Maehara y Ritsu, aunque ésta última puede ser sacada del juego fácilmente, dado que aún está inactiva.

—¿Qué debería hacer? —preguntó el moreno.

—La ventaja que nos da el estado de Ritsu puede ser decisiva. Necesitamos librarnos de ella rápidamente. Lo más probable es que hayan asignado a alguien fuerte para protegerla hasta que recupere el conocimiento, así que necesitaremos tu fuerza bruta para ello.

—_Roger _—concordó Terasaka—. En el edificio, ¿no?

—Sí.

* * *

Ryōma llegó al aula de la Clase 3-E sin ningún contratiempo. Allí, en la última fila de asientos, el cuerpo principal de Ritsu descansaba con su pantalla en negro. Atada a uno de sus extremos se encontraba la pulsera de la que debía encargarse.

El juego en el que estaban participando era sencillo. Se habían dividido en dos equipos de catorce miembros repartidos aleatoriamente. Cada uno de ellos contaba con una pulsera hecha de un material que puede ser fácilmente destruido por las armas anti Korosensei. En cuanto se acabara el límite de tiempo, el equipo que más pulseras poseyera sería declarado ganador.

¿Por qué razón tenían que hacer eso? Desde luego, él no lo sabía.

Después de terminar de "pasar lista", Lovro les había dado esas pulseras y les había dividido en esos dos grupos. Luego les había explicado las reglas y les había soltado por el terreno de la vieja Kunugigaoka para que se enfrentaran entre sí. No les había dado ni motivos ni razones para que lo hicieran. Simplemente les ordenó hacerlo y ellos, siguiendo su instinto, decidieron hacerle caso.

Tan sólo llevaban alrededor de una hora y media de "batalla", y ambos equipos habían sido reducidos a tan sólo la mitad de sus integrantes. Isogai ya estaba fuera de juego, por lo que vencer a Ritsu, la principal mente estratégica con la que sus rivales contaban, era prioritario para el equipo de Terasaka. De igual manera, era de esperarse que hubiera una o dos personas vigilando la seguridad del ente cibernético a la espera de su despertar. Sin embargo, cuando Terasaka llegó al aula 3-E, ésta estaba totalmente vacía.

Con cautela, se acercó poco a poco a la avanzada máquina, dispuesto a arrancarle su pulsera de una vez por todas. Parecía sencillo, pero había algo que hacía dudar al joven sicario. Sentía que la sala estaba rodeada por una intensísima sed de sangre, una intención asesina tan inmensa que se le puso la piel de gallina y le dieron varios escalofríos antes de llegar a su meta. En cuanto estuvo frente a la Unidad de Artillería, se tranquilizó un poco y, alzando la mano para agarrar el accesorio que colgaba de su esquina superior, dio por fin un suspiro de alivio.

Todo había terminado. Ahora ellos tendrían la ventaja.

¿O quizá no?

Antes de que cerrara sus dedos en torno a la pulsera, el instinto de Terasaka le hizo ponerse alerta de nuevo. Un enorme escalofrío recorrió su espalda de arriba abajo. Y eso sólo podía significar una cosa: peligro.

Sintió como una mancha azul surgía a una velocidad de vértigo desde detrás de la dormida Ritsu. Un cuchillo directo se abalanzó rápidamente sobre él, directo a su brazo derecho.

El sentimiento que Ryōma tuvo en ese momento era aterrador. Se sentía como un animalito indefenso, atrapado entre el cuerpo enroscado de una enorme serpiente, y a punto de ser devorado. Tan sólo conocía un puñado de personas capaces de crear una sensación tan desalentadora. Y sólo una de ellas tenía el pelo azul.

—Nagisa.

Dada su imposibilidad de librarse de su atacante en menos de un segundo, Terasaka cerró su mano alrededor de la pulsera y se dejó caer hacia atrás, arrancando el accesorio de su enganche.

Sin embargo, el cuchillo de la Serpiente Negra, de Kurohebi, dio también con su objetivo: su pulsera también había sido cortada.

Y tras ese tenso instante, un fuerte sonido de trompeta sonó en su auricular. A continuación, la voz de Lovro dio un aviso.

—Se acabó el tiempo, chicos. El resultado es un empate siete a siete. Buen trabajo.

—Así que un empate, ¿eh? —sonrió Terasaka, algo decepcionado —. Y pensar que casi me ilusionaba ganar, y todo…

Sus lamentos fueron interrumpidos por una pequeña y fina mano que se interpuso en su ángulo de visión. El ex abusón subió su mirada. Nagisa Shiota le tendía la mano con una tenue sonrisa grabada en su rostro. El moreno suspiró y, ayudado por su amigo, se puso de pie.

* * *

—Chicos, los resultados han sido excepcionales. A lo largo del juego, hemos analizado a todos y cada uno de vosotros y, valorando vuestras habilidades individuales y vuestra capacidad de cooperación, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que, en efecto, estáis más que preparados para tomar la misión que se os ha asignado.

Todos los ex compañeros de clase escuchaban atentamente las palabras de Lovro.

—Sí, aún después de esto, hay alguien que desee renunciar a este trabajo, es libre de marcharse. Pero deberá hacerlo ahora. En cuanto la misión comience, ya no habrá marcha atrás.

Nadie se levantó ni dijo nada. El ruso sonrió.

—Tal y como esperaba de vosotros —dijo—. Ahora, permitidme que os presente al principal inversor de esta operación, así como la persona que más activamente ha colaborado a la hora de reuniros, facilitándonos además una base de operaciones y sustento diario —dicho eso, miró en dirección a la puerta y elevó ligeramente el volumen de su voz—. Pase, por favor.

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a un hombre que ya superaba los cuarenta años. Su cabello castaño estaba perfectamente peinado con raya en medio, y sus ojos carmesíes observaban al recién reunido Equipo 3-E con una mirada capaz de hipnotizar y aterrorizar al mismo tiempo. Investido en un traje de color granate, caminaba con paso seguro, casi dominante, y las manos detrás de su espalda. Parecía la encarnación de la elegancia y la distinción.

Aunque, para todos los presentes, era la encarnación del miedo.

—Bienvenidos de nuevo, estudiantes de la Clase E—saludó Gakuhō Asano—. Es un placer volver a verles.

* * *

**Capítulo finalizado, damas y caballeros!**

**Con este capítulo, he querido presentar **_**in situ**_** las habilidades y defectos de algunos personajes. A los demás los iré mostrando gradualmente conforme avance la historia.**

**Si os habéis fijado, he adoptado un estilo de escritura más propio de libros, más profesional. Eso se debe, principalmente, a que, tras un review que me dejaron en un fic totalmente ajeno a éste, he descubierto cómo utilizar las barras de diálogo. Antes no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo, y en su lugar utilizaba guiones.**

**Otra cosa, trataré de subir un capítulo de esta historia cada semana. Espero que os guste! ^^**

**Desquiciados saludos de un humilde loco más.**

**P.D.: Los acertantes a la pregunta del anterior capítulo fueron himemiko y tomoyo0000001**. **Con respecto a la pregunta hecha por Royka-Shiku, la verdad es que entra dentro de mis planes, aunque dependerá de por dónde me lleve mi imaginación a la hora de proseguir con este FanFiction.**


	4. Capítulo 4

-Capítulo 4-

Tiempo de Reconciliación

— Bienvenidos de nuevo, estudiantes de la Clase E—saludó Gakuhō Asano—. Es un placer volver a verles.

Los aludidos permanecieron en un silencio sepulcral durante varios interminables minutos. Justo en ese mismo instante, un sentimiento que casi habían olvidado estaba comenzando a adueñarse de sus corazones una vez más.

Terror. Pánico. Miedo.

No importa la palabra que se use para describirla, todos ellos, ex alumnos de la Clase 3-E de la Secundaria Kunugigaoka, estaban sintiendo el mismo malestar emocional en ese mismo momento.

Y tenían motivos para ello. Realmente los tenían.

Gakuhō Asano, presidente del Consejo Escolar de Kunugigaoka, había sido uno de sus dos enemigos más peligrosos durante su estancia en la clase de Korosensei. Ese hombre y su discriminador sistema educativo habían sido el mayor obstáculo que habían tenido que superar en sus vidas. Y para ello necesitaron la ayuda de un profesor amarillo y con tentáculos.

—Director… —musitó Takebayashi—. ¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí?

—Tranquilízate, Kōtarō —le respondió el docente—. Esta vez no soy vuestro enemigo, sino vuestro aliado.

—¿¡Cómo vas a ser tú nuestro aliado!? —bramó Terasaka—. ¿Crees que vamos a confiar en ti? ¡Ni lo sueñes!

—Oh, tranquilos, no os pido que me deis vuestra confianza. Tan sólo quiero que comprendáis que, ahora mismo, tenemos un objetivo común. Y no sois tan obstinados ni idiotas como para no apreciar un buen aliado cuando se os presenta, ¿o sí?

Ryōma gruñó.

—Está bien, tú ganas —dijo finalmente—. Pero, si nos traicionas…

A modo de advertencia, tomó un trozo de madera que se había roto del suelo y, con una sola mano, lo espachurró hasta que sólo quedaron las astillas. Gakuhō se limitó a sonreír ante dicho acto.

—La fuerza no siempre es la solución, Ryōma —le advirtió—. Aunque supongo que no se puede esperar mucho más de alguien a quien llaman "Máquina de Asedio".

Terasaka le dedicó una de sus peores miradas al profesor.

—No te la juegues conmigo… —le amenazó.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —sonrió Asano.

—De todos modos —intervino Lovro—, esta persona se ha ofrecido a ser nuestro principal inversor y fuente de abastecimiento. El antiguo salón de la Clase 3-E será, a partir de hoy, nuestra base de operaciones. Aún está en construcción, pero no tardaremos en tener una base más decente dentro de la montaña.

—¿Y qué ocurrirá con los estudiantes? —preguntó Isogai—. Es decir, estamos en medio del curso escolar, ¿no?

—No deben preocuparse por eso –señaló Asano—. Actualmente, este edificio está en desuso.

—¿En desuso? —se extrañó Fuwa–. ¿Quiere eso decir que la Clase E estudia en otro lugar?

—Incorrecto —respondió el de ojos rojos—. Lo que quiere decir es que ya no existe una Clase E.

—¿QUÉ? —se exaltó Okajima—. ¿Quiere eso decir que ahora sólo hay clases de la A a la D?

—En efecto, de eso se trata –explicó Asano—. Tras su graduación, me di cuenta de que mi modelo educativo aún podía ser perfeccionado aún más. De esta forma, pensé: ¿por qué no mantener el mismo nivel de exigencia, pero sin necesidad de una discriminación? El hecho es que, si bien el modelo anterior funcionaba para conseguir que un 98% de los estudiantes consiguieran un gran trabajo en un futuro, el modelo que estoy aplicando actualmente tiene como objetivo conseguir un 100% de rendimiento.

—¿Qué clase de abusivo método estás utilizando ahora? —le preguntó Hazama con desprecio—. ¿Aplicas castigos físicos en tus estudiantes, o algo así?

Todos los ex alumnos de Kunugigaoka tragaron saliva fuertemente ante esa posibilidad. Para su sorpresa, la respuesta de Asano fue algo muy distinto.

—Uno que nunca pensé que volvería a utilizar: la amabilidad. La dificultad de los exámenes de Kunugigaoka es tan alta que le costaría aprobar incluso a un alumno de un curso superior. Sin embargo, las clases son impartidas de manera dinámica y liviana, buscando la colaboración en la clase, de forma que los alumnos absorben la información que se les da con mucha mayor facilidad. Por otro lado, no hemos dejado de fomentar el trabajo duro y el esfuerzo, y las clases suplementarias para los alumnos que suspenden son absolutamente obligatorias. De esta forma, los alumnos llegan a la preparatoria con una media de sobresaliente en todas sus asignaturas y, además, son capaces de retener bien los conocimientos adquiridos para poder aplicarlos sin esfuerzo en su vida adulta —terminó de explicar—. Si bien es cierto que aún no he alcanzado la perfección con este sistema, funciona a un 99,5%, lo cual es más de lo que nunca podría haber conseguido con la anterior.

Toda la clase se quedó muda ante la explicación dada. Gakuhō Asano, el terrible director que les había discriminado e infravalorado durante toda su estancia en la secundaria, había decidió remodelar su programa y utilizar las palabras amables en lugar del miedo. ¿Lo habría hecho sólo por conseguir mejores resultados? ¿O quizá algo había cambiado dentro de su supuestamente podrido corazón? Desde luego, una cosa era cierta: ellos no tenían la respuesta.

Con todo dicho, el castaño se retiró de la sala, no sin antes pronunciar unas últimas palabras:

—Todo esto se lo debo a ustedes. Como pueden ver, incluso alguien como yo puede aprender ciertas cosas de los demás de vez en cuando.

Ellos pensaron que esa había sido la sonrisa más sincera que aquel hombre había esbozado en muchos años.

Aunque, por otro lado, también parecía llena de melancolía.

* * *

—Apenas tenemos información sobre la organización en cuestión —explicó Lovro—. Desconocemos sus objetivos y sus motivos. Tan sólo tenemos conocimiento de algunas de sus acciones. Al parecer, colaboran con el sector corrupto de la política japonesa, y están tratando de eliminar a los escasos ministros honrados que aún tenéis. También tenemos cierta información sobre altos cargos políticos, bancarios y empresariales ligados, de una forma u otra, a estas actividades ilícitas. En concreto, Furedorī Miyage, el hombre del que Nagisa, Kayano y karma se encargaron hace pocos días, había invertido una décima parte del total de su fortuna en esta organización, a cambio de protección. Karma, por favor, ¿podrías explicarnos tus descubrimientos?

El pelirrojo sentado en el asiento con el número uno se puso en pie, y todo el Equipo 3-E se giró para verle directamente.

—He intentado interrogar a los guardaespaldas de Miyage, pero ellos decían pertenecer al eslabón más bajo de la cadena de mando, por lo que no sabían nada de los altos mandos. Tan sólo conseguí que me dijeran el nombre de la organización y su próximo objetivo.

Toda la clase se cayó de sus asientos al escuchar la última parte.

—¡Eso es información muy importante, Karma! —se quejó Kayano—. ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

—Oh… —el pelirrojo sonrió perversamente—. ¿Aún estás molesta por haber tenido que coquetear con ese viejo verde, Kayano-chan?

—Karma… —gruñó la actriz.

—Karma-kun, estoy seguro de que no deberías hacerla enfadar, ¿no te parece? —intervino Nagisa.

—Oh, ¿el mejor asesino del mundo tiene miedo de una niñita?

—¡No soy una niña! ¡Tengo vuestra misma edad!

—Karma… Se va a poner en modo _yandere_ —le advirtió Maehara.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —se rió Akabane. En ese momento todos supieron lo que el pelirrojo estaba a punto de decir. Algunos incluso se escondieron bajo sus mesas—. Lo siento, pero es que viendo ese pecho tuyo…

Lo había hecho. Había invocado al demonio. Los acontecimientos que se sucedieron en los siguientes minutos pueden resumirse así:

Una _yandere_ furiosa.

Un alborotador partiéndose de risa.

Alrededor de veinte personas aterrorizadas.

Un asesino peliazul tratando de contener la furia de su miga.

Un instructor suspirando y abandonando la sala mientras el caos se extendía por ella.

—¡Suéltame, Nagisa! ¡Le voy a dar su merecido a ese tipo!

—Kayano, cálmate por favor…

—¡No quiero! –chilló ella.

—Hey, Nagisa —intervino Nakamura desde la seguridad del interior de su pupitre—. ¿Por qué no la tranquilizas como sólo tú puedes hacerlo? Ya sabes, como aquella vez…

La Serpiente Negra se puso roja como un tomate fresco.

—Es cierto, Nagisa. ¿Ya has superado aquella marca de quince golpes en diez segundos? ¡Muéstranos tus habilidades!

—¡No voy a hacer eso! —exclamó el peliazul.

—Oh, vamos, Nagisa, ¿no estás dispuesto a darle un beso a una chica por salvarle la vida a tu amigo Karma? Pensaba que eras mejor persona…

Nagisa se sentía acorralado. Kayano no atendía a razones, parecía tener auténticas ganas de asesinar a Karma, y el muy ruin de su amigo estaba aprovechando la situación para ponerlo en ridículo a él también. Por suerte, como Korosensei siempre les había dicho, un asesino siempre debe tener un arma de contingencia.

—Como queráis –dijo sonriendo tranquilamente—. Lo haré. Voy a detenerla.

Dicho eso, soltó a Kayano durante una milésima de segundo, para después darle la vuelta. Nakamura y Karma no tardaron en sacar sus teléfonos móviles. Nagisa sujetó suavemente la barbilla de su amiga con su mano derecha. Maehara estaba emocionado. Takebayashi se ajustaba sus gafas para ver mejor. Ritsu había activado su sistema de grabación. Okajima estaba listo para tomar fotografías.

Y Kayano estaba totalmente abrumada por el comportamiento de Nagisa.

—Esto acabará en seguida —dijo él.

Tras decir esas palabras, acercó ligeramente el rostro de la joven peliverde al suyo.

Ella se sonrojó fuertemente. Estaba comenzando a perderse en los ojos celestes del chico, que la miraban de forma totalmente calmada, casi hipnótica…

Todos estaban preparados para inmortalizar el momento, y entonces…

Nagisa se separó de ella.

—¿Veis? Ya se ha calmado —recalcó él tranquilamente.

La chica cayó de rodillas.

—Nagisa-kun, no seas así… Por un momento realmente pensé que estabas a punto de…

—Compréndelo, estabas fuera de control.—se excusó el chico.

—Sí, lo siento mucho… —se disculpó ella.

—Oye, oye, eso no es divertido… —se quejó Karma, lo cual pareció despertar de nuevo la furia de la joven.

—Kar-ma-kun… —canturreó ella, lo cual hizo que una pesada gota de sudor cayera por la frente del pelirrojo.

—Oye, Nagisa, se está volviendo a enfadar… –advirtió—. ¿Podrías?

—Sí, ya sé que se está enfadando. Pero, ¿sabes, Karma-kun? No deberías aprovechar cada oportunidad que se te presenta para reírte de la gente —sonrió el chico.

–¿Qué? Vamos, Nagisa, no me dejes así…

Akari se puso de pie, lo cual hizo que Karma saltara ligeramente.

—Karma-kun… ¿Te importa si hablamos un momento?

—Oh, vamos… Tan sólo no te aproveches de que no pego a las mujeres… —se lamentó él.

Ella sonrió y, tomando a su amigo de ojos amarillos de la manga, se lo llevó al pasillo.

Las torturas a las que lo sometió después de eso fueron hechos de los que el resto de los presentes no quisieron saber nada.

* * *

—Al parecer Karma conoce el nombre de la organización y cuál es su próximo objetivo —explicó Lovro por teléfono—. Sí, he dejado que los chicos solucionen ellos mismos ciertas "disputas internas". Pienso volver con ellos en seguida —se detuvo un momento para escuchar lo que la persona al otro lado de la línea tenía que decirle—. Sí, no te preocupes, cuidaré bien de tus estudiantes…

* * *

Nagisa, preocupado porque la tortura de Karma estaba durando más de lo que esperaba, decidió salir al pasillo a buscar a sus amigos. Sin embargo, la persona con la que se encontró fue alguien muy diferente.

Gakuhō Asano miraba pacíficamente por la ventana, con un deje de tristeza en sus ojos. Nagisa, como no quería molestarle, pasó a su lado haciendo gala de todas sus habilidades para el sigilo.

Aún así, el castaño sintió su presencia.

—Solía ser más educado, señor Shiota. ¿Acaso la vida del asesino he hecho media en sus modales al punto de ya no saludar a un conocido cuando pasas a su lado?

El joven, sorprendido de que ese hombre consiguiera sentirle, se detuvo a su lado.

—Lo siento, señor Asano, no quería molestarle…

El hombre sólo sonrió.

—No te preocupes, chico. No te preocupes…

Nagisa observó más detenidamente la expresión de su acompañante. Sin duda alguna, él estaba genuinamente triste, al punto de alcanzar la auténtica depresión. Él jamás le había visto así. Ni siquiera se hubiera imaginado esa expresión en un hombre como el que tenía delante.

—Perdones mi indiscreción, señor, pero… ¿Le ocurre algo malo?

El aludido le observó durante varios segundos. Después, suspiró con cansancio.

—Parece que he perdido facultades… Ya ni siquiera soy capaz de ocultar mis emociones como es debido —se lamentó el hombre que acababa de descubrir al mayor maestro del sigilo del país sin verle—. ¿Le importaría escuchar la historia de su antiguo enemigo, señor Shiota? —Kurohebi asintió—. Verá, el caso es que… hace tiempo tuve un estudiante en este mismo edificio. Era un chico perezoso, pero prometedor, y conseguí hacerle levantar cabeza y proseguir sus estudios como es debido. Sin embargo…—el hombre se detuvo es ese punto.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —le animó a seguir Nagisa.

—Unos abusones acabaron atándole. Ese día, me prometí a mí mismo que crearía hombres y mujeres fuertes que no se dejaran aplastar por nadie. Entonces, diseñé el sistema educativo que usted vivió. Tras su éxito, me di cuenta de cómo el débil puede levantarse frente al fuerte, y retomé mi método de enseñanza original. Todo iba a pedir de boca, creí que ya casi lo había conseguido, pero…

—¿Pero?

—Mi hijo, Gakushū, del que tan orgulloso había empezado a sentirme, fue atacado por esa organización.

Esas palabras impactaron fuertemente a Nagisa.

—¿Quiere decir que Asano-kun está…?

—No está muerto, si es eso lo que te preguntas —el asesino suspiró aliviado.—Sin embargo, él está en coma. A sus veinte años, ya casi había alcanzado la cima de la política, y usando métodos honrados. Sin embargo, alguno de esos podridos corruptos le pidió a esa organización que se encargara de él…

Nagisa sopesó lo que acababa de descubrir durante varios minutos. ¿El orgulloso Gakushū Asano siendo atacado por una organización criminal por utilizar los métodos correctos para entrar en la política? ¿Cuánto había cambiado ese chico desde que abandonaron la secundaria? Una cosa estaba clara: de un modo u otro, se había vuelto una persona mejor. Y por eso lo habían atacado. Esos sucesos debían haber derribado, de nuevo, los ideales del hombre que se encontraba junto a él en ese momento.

Tímidamente, Nagisa puso su mano sobre el hombro del castaño.

—No se preocupe… Averiguaremos lo que pasó, y… haremos justicia por su hijo.

Asano le sonrió débilmente en señal de agradecimiento.

—¡Nagisa-kun! —oyó que le llamaba una voz femenina. Se trataba de Kayano, la cual, por cierto, no estaba con Karma—. ¡El Comandante Lovro nos llama!

Nagisa le dirigió una última mirada al hombre con el que acababa de hablar y, rápidamente, alcanzó a Kayano.

—¿De qué hablabas con el director? —preguntó ella.

—Luego te lo contaré… Por ahora, démonos prisa.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y juntos se fueron corriendo hacia el salón 3-E.

* * *

—Escuchemos lo que karma nos tiene que decir, entonces —le dio paso Lovro en cuanto todos estuvieron reunidos.

El chico se aclaró la garganta. Sus dos mejillas estaban marcadas con la forma de pequeñas manos de finos dedos.

—Bueno, como podréis suponer, no estoy seguro de cuan fiable es esta información. Me aseguré por todos los medios de que esos guardaespaldas me dijeran la verdad, pero existe la posibilidad de que tuvieran información falsa sin saberlo —todos los presentes asintieron en señal de estar de acuerdo con él—. De momento, puedo deciros dos cosas: la primera, el nombre de la organización en cuestión es MURDER. Además de su obvio significado en inglés, también sus siglas tienen uno, pero los hombres a los que interrogué insistieron en que no sabían cuál era.

—Así que MURDER… —reflexionó Lovro—. Nunca he oído hablar de una organización con ese nombre. Prosigue, Akabane.

El aludido obedeció.

—Sin embargo, el dato más preocupante es el segundo. Al parecer, su próximo objetivo es, ni más ni menos, el Primer Ministro de Japón.

* * *

**Terminado!**

**Creo que este capítulo no me ha quedado muy allá, pero bueno, vosotros diréis. Desde luego, yo no me he quedado del todo contento, pero tampoco se me ocurría una forma mucho mejor de narrar los acontecimientos que le correspondían. Pienso que está, no sé, algo forzado...**

**Bueno, lo dejo a vuestro juicio.**

**Desquiciados saludos de un humilde loco más.**


End file.
